Impermanencia
by Esplandian
Summary: Días antes de que comience el torneo de Cell, Piccolo reflexiona sobre su vida al mismo tiempo que trata de conciliar su identidad tras la fusión con Kami-sama.


_Esta historia toma lugar en los días previos al Torneo de Cell. Oficialmente, este es mi primer "Fan Fiction" auto-conclusivo, espero que sea de su agrado. _

_Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son creación de Akira Toriyama._

_

* * *

  
_

**"Impermanencia"**

**Un fic de Piccolo  
**

por

Miriam Puente (Esplandian)

A la entrada del templo de Kami-Sama, se encontraban tres figuras recargadas en las columnas de fino marfil tallado. Eran Dende, Gohan, y Krillin, quienes cuchicheaban incesantemente entre risas, bromas, y juegos. Trunks, el joven en estado de súper saiyajin aun ejercitaba su cuerpo realizando diversas piruetas sobre las brillantes baldosas, y solo ocasionalmente decidía volar alrededor de la torre Karin. Por su parte, el Sr. Popo regaba esmeradamente las exuberantes plantas del jardín. Alejado de aquel grupo, estaba Piccolo.

Piccolo, en su profundo estado meditativo, no traicionaba ni por un segundo la perturbación de las múltiples entidades que habitaban en su interior, producto de dos fusiones con dos seres totalmente diferentes a él. Quien le viera solo percibía al hombre verde de turbante y capa blanca sentado en posición de loto sobre el impecable piso de mármol.

El estado que seguía a la fusión era semejante a batir las aguas de un estanque repleto de peces. Saltaban todos al unisonó sobre el caos de las aguas turbias. Y así, todas las entidades que le acompañaban al Namekusejin se hacían claras en el interior de Piccolo: Nail, Kami, y aun trazos del viejo Piccolo Daimao tomaban formas definidas e independientes dentro de su mente.

"Soy Piccolo, ¡Piccolo!" Se decía a sí mismo, aferrado a conservar su identidad. Muy en el fondo sabía que no era sino el hijo de Kattatsu, un Namek que había olvidado su nombre hacía mucho tiempo… pero la parte de él que se había llamado Piccolo Jr. opacaba al resto como una llamarada: Su ego, sus deseos, sus frustraciones, y todas sus esperanzas.

En esto, la fusión era algo terrible, mentalmente hablando, aun tardaría en modelar todos aquellos pensamientos en una sola mente indiferenciada bajo el patrón de Piccolo.

"Kami-coro-sama" Solo Goku podía describir en tan poco todo su dilema. Los niños y los tontos siempre dicen la verdad, y Son Goku tenía mucho de ambos.

No hacía pocos días de su fusión con Kami-sama había logrado darle la delantera al resto de los guerreros Z, y solo por un instante, él, Piccolo, fue el ser más poderoso sobre la Tierra. Aquel triunfo le sabía amargo tan solo de recordar como Cell le había vencido tan fácilmente.

Solo se podía seguir compitiendo hasta cierto punto. Pensar que hubo un tiempo en que el Gran Piccolo Jr. Poseía el mismo nivel que Son Goku. Igual Yamcha, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, y Vegeta en su momento. La brecha entre los dos era ahora insondable. Aquellos enemigos, cuyos poderes parecían increíbles, eran ahora poco más que meras moscas comparados con Son. Y contra Cell, Goku era poco menos que eso. Pese al arduo entrenamiento de todos los guerreros Z, poco podían hacer contra aquel terrible monstruo creado por el Doctor Maki Gero.

Su memoria divagaba en un torbellino. ¿Qué extrañas circunstancias habían cambiado su actitud hacia Goku?

Los tres años que entreno y vivió junto con Goku y el resto de los Son había sido, en su opinión, lo más cercano que había tenido como vida en familia. Gohan y Goku se encargaban de hacerlo sentir incluido en todo momento. Chi-Chi, por su parte, solamente mencionaba su nombre en los constantes reproches que le hacía a su esposo Goku, en especial los que involucraban al hijo de ambos. Sin embargo le respetaba por la dedicación que le profesaba a Gohan, cosa en la que Goku, francamente, fallaba enormemente al encontrarse siempre ausente a causa de algún entrenamiento especial.

Antes de partir en su batalla contra los androides, Chi-Chi les ofreció almuerzo a los tres. Quizás para limar las asperezas entre los dos durante esos años. Piccolo era consciente que de no ser por ella no hubiera tenido cabida bajo el mismo techo que Son Goku y Gohan. Ella le había brindado la oportunidad de pertenecer a una familia, aunque no fuera la propia.

Las partes que habían sido Kami-Sama y Nail le decían "Tienes al Sr. Popo y Dende, son tu familia. El Templo de Kami Sama es ahora tu hogar". Lo que restaba del antiguo Piccolo le decía que su hogar era el desierto, y su familia Gohan, durante el año en el que estuvo entrenando con él. Lo único que en su vida pudo haber realmente llamado "su familia" y "su hogar". Aunque durante ese tiempo había olvidado que el chico tenía una madre y un padre, y que naturalmente ellos eran la familia de Gohan. Y, por lo último que había percibido en Chi-Chi, probablemente pronto vendría un pequeño más a sumarse a la familia Son.

Gohan pronto crecería, dejaría de verle como a alguien digno de admiración, y se alejaría. Hasta el momento, el chico le escuchaba cada palabra que le decía y la tomaba como ley, le obedecida, le imitaba e inclusive seguía cada uno de sus pasos como si fuera su mismísima sombra. En casa de los Son le había visto dibujarlo como parte de la familia ¿Pero cuánto duraría eso?

"Todo es impermanente." Se repitió en su honda meditación.

Recordando a los Son, se preguntaba como hubiera sido crecer como Gohan. Con un padre, una familia, aun si su padre había sido un demonio, _el temido Rey Piccolo Daimao_.

Toda su niñez viviendo en el rencor. En el ferviente deseo de saciar su venganza por la muerte de su padre a manos de Son Goku cambio su cuerpo, de su estado infantil al de un adulto, en el plazo en un año. "Son Goku" Clamaba la voz de su padre entre sus sueños. Tanto era el odio contra aquella brutal criatura que inclusive llego a superar los poderes de su padre en poco tiempo. Con el propósito de enfrentarse a Son Goku, se enlisto bajo el pseudónimo de Ma Jr. en el torneo de artes marciales. De entre la gran multitud de peleadores que acudían al evento, reconoció a Goku inmediatamente. Pero no se semejaba a la bestia que plagaba sus pesadillas. Era distinto. Desprendía un aura de combatiente, pero no dejada de ser un espíritu diferente, gentil y sereno. Goku, por su parte, le regreso la mirada. Por un instante hubo un reconocimiento mutuo, y estaba seguro de que el percibía que era la reencarnación del mismísimo Daimao. En la ronda final eran los dos, cara a cara. Después de todos esos años, por fin iban a enfrentarse.

Al concluir el formidable combate, Goku termino por vencerle. Goku, en un extraño acto de bondad decidió perdonarle la vida y alimentarle con una semilla del ermitaño para restaurarle por completo. Piccolo juro que se vengaría, y que ese acto era prácticamente una sentencia de muerte. Son parecía ver algo de bien en el.

Finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de matarle, pero no como él lo hubiera deseado. Goku decidió sacrificarse para vencer a Raditz, mientras Piccolo les terminaba a ambos con un letal ataque. Por fin cumplía su destino, sin embargo sentía que aun tenía cuentas pendientes con Son.

En sus escasos años de vida, su único y solo propósito era eliminar a Son Goku, y ya que lo había conseguido, descubrió que no era lo que realmente deseaba.

En vez de una mente limpia, pura, y nueva, los recuerdos de siglos fueron implantados en su cuerpo de infante. Una última carta de un ser desesperado a punto de morir. Le fue dada una carga, quizás injusta, por el egoísmo del padre…

Goku había hecho lo mismo con Gohan, mas por ignorancia que por otra cosa. En el calor de la inminente invasión de los saiyajin, el Rey Demonio había decidido que lo mejor era raptar y entrenar al mocoso. El poder del chiquillo de Son era asombroso, y le seria útil en sus futuros planes de conquista. Le ensenaría a luchar, y le adoctrinaría para que, de ser necesario, el enano diera la vida por el. Que venganza tan poética estaría esperando a Goku cuando regresara del otro mundo.

"Si quieres odiar debes empezar por odiar tu destino. Así como lo hago." Ese era el legado de Piccolo Daimao, y con aquellas frases dio inicio a su escuela.

Aunque el chico conocía la ternura y el amor de su familia, se había visto orillado a compartir un destino muy semejante al de Piccolo. "Los pecados del padre condenan al hijo." pensó. Era inocente y compasivo como Goku, no podía negarlo, pero aun distinto. Ese niño fue la única persona que lo había tratado con naturalidad, y quien por alguna extraña razón podía atisbar una pizca de bondad en su corazón, que aun para él le estaba oculta. Le llamaba amigo, aun después de sus duras sesiones de entrenamiento. Y a pesar de sus malos tratos, el niño nunca mostró rencor contra él. Le componía rimas y canciones que orgullosamente entonaba frente al fuego. Piccolo constantemente decía que le irritaban, pero secretamente se sentía halagado. Aun frente a la amenaza de la venida de los Saiyajin, encontraba alegría en estos pequeños momentos. Poco a poco, Piccolo se vio infectado por aquel extraño mal del que Goku padecía: su deseo de proteger a otros, e inclusive, de dar su vida por ellos si era necesario. Ni siquiera pensó cuando Nappa, el esbirro de Vegeta, ataco a Gohan.

El, Piccolo Daimao, el Rey de los Demonios, se había sacrificado por el hijo de su mortal enemigo. Su última pizca de maldad, de la maldad de su padre, se disipo en aquel momento. Que Gohan viviera era su último y único deseo. Derramo lágrimas, el, Piccolo, un demonio, redimido inesperadamente, por un acto de sacrificio. El mismo se sorprendió de no haber sido enviado directo al infierno en la otra vida.

Aun en sus últimas palabras, quiso mantener su dignidad como el Rey Demonio. Pero los actos hablaban más claro que las palabras. Kami lo sabía desde antes.

Nail, permanentemente unido a el por la fusión, le había proveído recuerdos de Namek. De las villas, de los valles…de su familia… Dende, su dulce y pacifico hermano. ¡Un hermano! Que camino tan dispar el suyo y el de su ahora hermano Dende, un Namekusejin puro e inocente. Que mejor Kami-Sama. Estos pensamientos le sabían foráneos a Piccolo, era el bagaje de Kami y Nail, de su padre…pero era la persistencia de ser "Piccolo" lo que aun hacia que deseara ser llamado por ese nombre y de reconocerse como tal.

Había una desesperación, muy en el fondo de lo que era Piccolo, ya que aun temía el ser relegado. Al ver salir a Gohan de la habitación del tiempo lo comprendió ¡Cuánto había cambiado! ¡Y en un día! ¿Que sería más adelante, cuando le cuestionara sobre temas que desconocía, o cuando le faltara la fuerza?

"Sr. Piccolo, yo también quiero un traje nuevo como el de usted."

Piccolo le dijo que sería el más elegante de todos, y en efecto, lo era. No podía negar que sentía orgullo de ser el maestro de uno de los hombres más poderosos del universo, y eso si es que el joven no era el más poderoso. Todo el potencial que vio en Gohan se habia desarrollado por completo, todo lo que Goku había descuidado por su dulzura de padre, había tomado forma gracias al estricto entrenamiento al que Piccolo, como maestro, había sujeto a Gohan. Nadie entendía los dones de ese joven mejor que él.

Gohan…le quería, y se sabía correspondido de igual manera. Con él, todo lo que había sido terminaba. Todo. Un niño que le otorgo el regalo de una vida nueva.

Era el, y por el… que el Rey Demonio decidió convertirse en uno de los guardianes de la Tierra. Y era por el que entendía, por fin, lo que su padre, el viejo Daimao, nunca entendió.

Al ser revivido en Namek por las esferas, renació como un ser diferente repleto de nostalgia por un planeta ya olvidado. Allí, Nail le otorgo el regalo de la fusión. Creyó encontrar en los dones del guerrero Namek el poder para proteger a los demás, pero sus dones probaron ser insuficientes contra Frieza.

Las cosas no habían cambiado, seguía sin poder hacer nada por proteger lo único que había querido en toda su vida: Su alumno, su amigo, su hijo, Gohan. Le faltaban las fuerzas para enfrentarse contra la nueva amenaza de Cell. Y ahora, poco era lo que podía hacer.

Aunque no por eso había dejado de competir secretamente contra Goku. Por más que quisiera ignorarlo, el echo era que Goku le había superado por mucho en lo que a poder de peleas respectaba. Intelectualmente, era obvio que Piccolo llevaba la delantera. Parecía que el estado de super siyajin había terminado por freírle las pocas neuronas que le quedaban a Son. Descansar días antes de la batalla con Cell, que tontería…solo a Goku se le podría ocurrir tal cosa… Igual, el guerrero de cabello crispado había terminado por sobrepasarle. La diferencia entre los dos era ahora abismal. Igual que Vegeta, Piccolo se había jactado de poder mantener un nivel parejo con él. Aunque eso ahora no era un consuelo. Había tenido que fusionarse con Nail y con Kami para no quedarse atrás. Eso le dolía en su orgullo de guerrero, el verse reducido a mero espectador cuando hacía poco aun se encontraba en primera fila como uno de los combatientes principales…

Cell no había sino jugado con él. Como un gato juega con su presa antes de devorarle. Nunca imagino que tanto poder y crueldad pudieran estar unidos en un solo ser. Hasta la voz de aquel engendro sonaba distante, gélida y metálica… como ecos en una caverna sumida en las tinieblas.

Si aún quedaba algo de esperanza, esta se encontraba en Goku y su hijo Gohan. Le parecían que eran lo que en la tierra llamaban ángeles… eran ambos una especie de milagros, y no dudaba que alguno terminaría por salvarles a todos. No le quedaba sino depositar su confianza en ellos.

"Como cambian las cosas. Como un río, todo es impermanente."

Recordó aquel día en la auto escuela. Solo basto que Goku le retara amistosamente para que el Namekusejin le metiera todo el acelerador al air car. Esto último casi resulto en la muerte de los dos instructores: La Señorita Shinshia y el anciano Yuzuka. Obviamente, ambos terminaron por fallar el examen. Todo esto fue seguido de Chi-Chi gritándoles inútiles y toda clase de epítetos relacionados durante un mes. A esa mujer parecía no acabársele el aire para reprocharles a ambos con toda clase de insultos, pero como compañera de vida de Goku no le culpaba. Seguro que había muchas frustraciones que venían con ser esposa de Goku.

Esas clases de manejo, a las que Chi-Chi les inscribió, so pretexto de que aprendieran a hacer algo de provecho, habían sido una de las pocas cosas que no tuvieran que ver con las luchas que Piccolo realmente había disfrutado en su vida. Si, el aparato era primitivo. Si, su velocidad de vuelo superaba por mucho, MUCHO, a la del auto aerodinamico. Pero la verdad era que le había gustado, por un momento, mantener su mente alejada de la amenaza de los androides. Competir contra Goku en algo diferente era interesante. La rivalidad que se tenían, aun sus combates y su antigua enemistad se semejaba a aquella carrera. Era casi infantil, ya analizándolo bien.

Si, le había gustado conducir, tenía que admitirlo. El orgullo lo había orillado a dejar aquella actividad a un lado para concentrarse en su entrenamiento. Por su parte, Chi-Chi decidió persistir en que su esposo adquiriera la licencia. Ella acompañaba a Goku toda las noches a recorrer el campo y la carretera en los alrededores de Monte Paozu. Después de varios meses, y pese a que Goku no era exactamente brillante para ningún estándar…persevero y termino por sacar la tan ansiada licencia. Tuvo que admitir que sintió algo llamado envidia al verle enseñar su carnet de conducir a Chi-Chi y a Gohan. Piccolo sabía que hubiera tardado poco menos de un día en conseguirlo.

Eso era quizás lo que diferenciaba a Goku del resto de los demás peleadores, su dedicación, su empeño, y el amor que profesaba a sus seres queridos. Pese a sus ocasionales puntos débiles, siempre perseveraba.

Bien, aun tenían un par de días libres antes del torneo de Cell… y pese a todo, aun quería sacar su carnet de conducir para restregárselo en la cara a Goku cuando llegaran al otro mundo. Un día en contra de… bueno, casi dos años. De morir, eso sería algo que le divertiría lo que restara de la eternidad. Y si no morían…pues también.

Aunque dudaba si el lugar aun estaba en funcionamiento desde la aparición de Cell.

Sabía que Goku y Chi-Chi ocupaban algo de tiempo a solas y en familia, así que decidió no pasar los últimos días en su compañía.

Si esto resultaba bien, terminaría por vivir junto a Dende y al Sr. Popo. En eso, las partes que pertenecían a Nail y a Kami habían terminado por metérsele en la cabeza. Como Piccolo solo le restaba vivir en la soledad del desierto. No es que le molestara la solicita austeridad del lugar…pero después de probar las comodidades, Kami y Nail conspiraban para hacerle quedarse en la torre de Kami, inclusive a las memorias del viejo Daimao no le eran ajenas las conveniencias de tener un techo sobre su cabeza. Como Piccolo Jr., sabía que podría prescindir de ello, pero en este caso casi eran dos votos contra uno…tirando a tres…así que habían terminado por convencerle. Además, Dende necesitaría algo de guía y tutela como nuevo Kami-Sama.

De que tenían razón, la tenían, pero no iba a permitir que le dominaran. Sus decisiones eran las de Piccolo Junior. Todas ellas…y la de obtener un carnet de conducir era de PICCOLO. La parte que pertenecía a Nail asintió tímidamente, a Kami le parecía incomprensible, y a las memorias del viejo Daimao le parecía una reverenda tontería. Más valía que fueran acostumbrándose, porque de allí en adelante Piccolo era quien mandaba.

Abandono su posición de loto y se dirigió al borde de la citadela de Kami-Sama para averiguar si por casualidad se encontraba alguna escuela de manejo abierta. Era poco probable dado a la conmoción causada por Cell en los medios de comunicación. La mayoría de los negocios se encontraban cerrados dada a la histeria, pero bien valía la pena escudriñar un poco.

Pese a haberle dicho a Kami que seguramente perdería la habilidad de observar los acontecimientos del mundo desde lo alto de la torre…decidió conservar ese don.

En efecto, la mayoría de los seres humanos habían caído presas de pánico y del caos. Le sorprendió ver que la escuela de manejo en la que él y Goku habían tomado el examen mostraba un letrero de "ABIERTO." El resto del pueblo se encontraba desierto. Miro los "air car" estacionados ordenadamente dentro de las pistas de circuito cerrado. A su parecer, semejaban escarabajos multicolores bajo el sol del mediodía. Una figura parecía inspeccionarlos.

Piccolo inmediatamente diviso a la única persona que se encontraba en la academia de manejo. Era una mujer joven, de altura quizás solo ligeramente mayor que la de Bulma y Chi-Chi. Aquellos enormes ojos claros y ligeramente almendrados, la abundante melena cobriza, y el impecable uniforme azul de los instructores de manejo le parecían familiares. Piccolo le reconoció al instante: era la Señorita Shinshia, su antigua instructora. Tenía que admitir que aquella "urraca" había superado todas sus expectativas. Además, ella era la única mujer terrícola que no había guardado una distancia de más de cinco metros al verle. Vaya que tenia suerte.

No tardo en emprender el vuelo. Los chicos estaban tan ensimismados en su charla que no parecieron notarle.

Las carcajadas de Dende y Krillin parecían haberse vuelto más estridentes ahora que Gohan había terminado de narrar su historia, presumiblemente sobre las peripecias de Yajirobe o Goku. Haciendo pausa en sus labores de jardinería. El Sr. Popo les dirigió momentáneamente su atención. Inclusive, Trunks suspendió su entrenamiento intentando contener una carcajada después de escuchar tales ocurrencias. Piccolo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver como, a pesar de las circunstancias, los tres podían mantener la alegría en esos momentos.

Ver a Gohan gesticulando para Krillin y Dende le dio una extraña esperanza. Quizás, después de todo, algún milagro estaba a punto de ocurrir.

* * *

_Originalmente este texto no era sino una colección de notas para auxiliarme en la caracterización de Piccolo, sobre todo considerando sus fusiones con Nail y Kami sama. Extrañamente, me pareció ver matices un poco más profundos sobre el personaje que no había notado antes, no solo su relación con Gohan (posiblemente la más importante y sobresaliente para el desarrollo de Piccolo), Goku, y Chi-Chi, sino también en lo que respecta a su padre el Rey Piccolo Daimao. _

_El titulo. "Impermanencia," es quizás lo que mejor describe a Piccolo durante todo Dragon Ball/ Dragon Ball Z, ya que es el__ personaje que sobrelleva más transformaciones__._

_Una mención especial para Misato Pen, quien es una dedicada fan de Piccolo. Ella fue la inspiración para completar este "one-shot." Gracias. (Si quieren leer sus historias, su id es _1813641)

_Agradezco sus comentarios de antemano. _


End file.
